


How Does One

by lilyheart311 (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/lilyheart311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rants. thoughts. essay. thoughts about life, and everything in between...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does One

_**How Does One...** _

**Chapter 1: Life or Because**

* * *

 

How does one know what life is?

No really? Truly, what is life? Why do we live beyond these walls that forced us down? Do we suffer from existentialist crisis or do we just live just cause.

How am I sure that I am living. I know I can breathe, touch, emotions, just like anyone else here.

Does that make me live? or is there something more?

I remember one quote, which I agree with: "One person asked what is life? The answer is because. Think about it..."

Just one word to why people live. because. And sometimes that word haunts me, because I wish that young children and teenagers who end their life to early, because of problems. They die too early, before they have a chance to live.

But think about why do we live? Because.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2416271/1/How-Does-One


End file.
